4 Ghosts and a Baby
by StellaMagic
Summary: 11 years after PP. Danny and Sam are now parents of little baby Lilly. Skulker, Technus, Box Ghost, and Ember take Lilly to hold her for ransom. However, they become very attached to the little baby halfa. This leads to an incredible adventure to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Lilly Phantom is Born**

Eleven years have passed since Danny has saved the world from the Disasteroid. He is now married to Sam, who opened her own bookstore, has joined his parents on their ghost-fighting adventures, and has Valerie helping him. His best friend Tucker is still mayor and head tech of Amity Park and married to Valerie. Jazz is now the top parapsychologist in the country.

The story takes place in the Amity Park General Hospital. Sam has already given birth to their firstborn baby girl. She is in a hospital room with Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie, and her parents while holding her little baby girl. There were flowers and balloons given to them by friends and relatives. Sam and Danny's baby looks like Sam but with her daddy's blue eye, and is wearing pink baby pajamas like Poof's. She blinked a couple of times.

"Oh Sam," Danny said, "Our baby is beautiful."

"So what are you two gonna call her?" Pam asked.

"Well we thought back to our child care project in high school," Danny said, "and we were thinking of a name. How does "Lilith Madeline Fenton" sound?"

"Yeah," Maddie said, "That sounds like a great name: Lilly Fenton."

"Or Lilly Phantom if she has her daddy's powers," Tucker joshed.

Lilly giggled at Tucker.

"Finally, someone who likes my jokes," Tucker said.

Meanwhile, deep in the Ghost Zone, at Skulker's Lair, he was having a meeting with three of Danny's other enemies, Technus, Ember, and the Box Ghost. They are discussing ways to defeat Danny Phantom once and for all.

"We must figure out a way to defeat Danny Phantom once and for all," Skulker said, "Any ideas?"

"I know," Ember said, "Why don't we attack him on his home turf? We use the anti-ghost weapons there to our own advantage."

"Excellent idea, Ember," Technus said, "Since eleven years have gone by, Fenton Works has probably gotten more advanced."

"Can't we just use Pandora's box again?" Box Ghost asked.

"NEVER!" all three screamed.

"I like my body as it is: safe from Pandora herself," Ember stated.

"I can't wait to see what new surprises await the Ghost Man," Technus said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Household Attack**

The four ghosts came out from the Fenton Portal 2.0 but discovered that the lab has changed. All of the weapons made by Jack Fenton are in glass cases and are very organized. It is not as messy as it was.

"This is weird," Ember said while scratching her head, "Why would Jack Fenton suddenly become neat?"

"Who cares?" Technus said, "Let's just phase in and grab a weapon."

Box Ghost phases his arm in and grabs the Fenton Fisher; Ember grabs the Fenton Ghost Bazooka; Technus takes the Fenton Ghost Peeler; and Skulker takes the Fenton Ghost Foamer.

"Once Danny Phantom returns home, he won't know what hit him," Skulker bragged, "Now you all know the plan."

"We each take an exit, Sweetie," Ember said to her boyfriend.

Each of the ghosts took a hiding place: Skulker in the kitchen, Technus in the Op Center, Box Ghost in the Living Room, and Ember in the Upstairs hallway. Danny, Sam, Maddie, and Jack have already driven in with Lilly wrapped in a blanket.

"This is your new home, Lilly," Sam said softly.

Lilly giggled and cooed as her parents walked her toward her home. Ember watched as they entered the house. She became curious about what Sam is holding.

"What's Sam holding in that blanket?" she asked herself.

Sam and Danny walked into the house.

"Welcome home, Lilly," Danny said to her.

Lilly yawned and began to look tired.

"Someone is ready for her nap," Sam said in baby talk, "I'll take her upstairs, Danny."

"And I'll start making plans for our "Welcome Lilly" party in two weeks," Danny said as he took the invites into the kitchen.

Sam took a sleeping Lilly upstairs to Danny's room, which is now reverted to a pink room with stuff toys, a pink crib with a teddy bear and ducky mobile, and some yellow stars on the ceiling. She put her in crib, tucked her in, and turned on her mobile.

"Sweet dreams, Honey," she whispered.

Sam turns on the baby monitor by the door and leaves the room. Ember watches Sam leaves, phases into the room, and gasps when she saw it.

"Why is Danny's old room a nursery?" Ember said with a confused look.

Then, she heard Lilly make some burbling noises while she sleeps. Ember walks over to the crib and leans over to see what Sam and Danny brought home.

"Ohhhhhh!" she said as she smiled at Lilly.

Meanwhile, Danny is already setting up the invites. He's halfway done when he felt something in back. Danny turns around and sees Skulker with the Fenton Foamer.

"Skulker!" Danny screamed.

"Surprise, Ghost Man!" Skulker said as he shot the Fenton Foamer.

Luckily Danny dodged it. Skulker closes in and calls the others on his wrist com.

"I have him! Attack!" Skulker commanded.

Box Ghost and Technus came in with their weapons. Skulker used the Foamer on Danny's feet, causing him to stick to the floor; Box Ghost used the Fenton Fishing Line to wrap Danny, tying him up; and Technus aimed the Fenton Peeler at the Danny, ready to shoot. Skulker then looked around and noticed they were one ghost girl short.

"Where's Ember?" Skulker asked.

Ember was upstairs in Lilly's room, rocking her on the rocking chair while she sleeps.

"What a cute little baby you are," Ember said softly, "I have to show you to Skulker and the others about you. I wonder what your name is."

Ember walks back to the crib and sees a quilt monogrammed with Lilly's Name.

"So you name is Lilly, huh? Wanna take a trip to the Ghost Zone, Lilly?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Alarmed and Dangerous**

Skulker, Box Ghost, and Technus have Danny cornered. Skulker was pointing his weapon at Danny, ready to blow him up.

"Any last words before I make this the final hunt, Whelp?" Skulker asked with a smile.

"Yes," Danny said as he smiled deviously, "Duck."

"Huh?" all three ghost men said.

Jack was at the Fenton Anti-Ghost Security Alarm when he pulled it and turned it on. A loud siren sounded as weapons from anti-ghost lasers to minor ghost traps pop open from the walls and ceilings. The ghosts now look scared.

"Run, Boys," Skulker muttered.

The ghosts floated away in a hurry as they were being shot at. Technus was about to use an ecto beam to destroy one of the lasers, but an Ecto Foamer popped out from the living room ceiling and shot goo at his hands. Skulker was suddenly bumped by Fenton bumpers that look like Jack and Maddie, making him go in a daze. Then, the Box Ghost is hit by ecto pink cubes, making him scream in agony.

"We have to retreat!" Skulker screamed.

"Wait for me!" Box Ghost shouted.

They floated back to the portal first, but Technus is grabbed by an intangible hand of Ember and pulled up toward the ceiling and into the upstairs hallway.

"Ember, why didn't you help us? What's goin' on?" he asked for an explanation.

Ember shushed and took him into Lilly's room.

"There's something you gotta see to believe, Technus," Ember whispered.

"Well what is it?"

Then, Technus heard some burbling sounds, peered over the crib and saw Lilly who was just waking up.

"Ohhh! It's a baby!" Technus said happily.

Lilly woke up and saw Ember and Technus. She giggled a little and reached out to them. Technus and Ember smiled at each other and decided to take Lilly to the Ghost Zone with them. Ember grabbed the baby bag, while Technus picked up Lilly. The three phased through the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Ransom**

At Skulker's lair, Box Ghost was in bandages and a sling for his right arm while his left eye is black and blue. Skulker was making some repairs on his left arm.

"That plan was a total bust," Box Ghost said, "Who'd have thought they would have a security alarm."

"Let's not tell Ember that," Skulker said, "She never takes criticism too well. Just ask the art critic that is in the hospital now."

"Hey. Where are Ember and Technus?"

"Good question. I hope they didn't get captured."

Then, Technus and Ember came in with the baby bag and Lilly. Lilly was making some cooing sounds while Ember held her.

"Where have you two been, and what does Ember have with her?" Skulker asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, Skulker," Ember said, "We got a little side-tracked."

Ember unwraps the blanket and shows Lilly to Box Ghost and Skulker.

"A human baby?" Box Ghost called out.

"Ember, where did you find this kid?" Skulker asked with wide eyes.

"She's Danny daughter," Ember's explained, "I saw him and Sam bring something home with them. I followed Sam into the kid's room and saw little Lilly asleep. I thought I could take her with me and show her the Ghost Zone."

"Are you nuts, Woman?" Box Ghost shouted, "That's kidnapping."

Lilly suddenly touched his hand and smiled at Box Ghost. The Box Ghost smiled back at her.

"I guess we can let her stay with us."

"Ember, you and Technus are geniuses!" Skulker said with a smile.

"We are?" Ember and Technus asked with confused looks.

"Now that we have Danny's little girl, we can use her to lure Daddy to us. Once he comes, he'll simply walk right over to us."

"So does that mean Lilly can stay, Skulkie-Poo?" Ember asked with happy puppy eyes.

"Until we get her father here, then she's gone home," Skulker said.

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

Lilly giggled again. Ember hands Lilly to Skulker and walks out.

"Ember, Wait! Where are you going?" Skulker asked nervously.

"To get some old baby things I have at my home," Ember explained, "If Lilly's gonna stay with us, we need to keep her happy and healthy. Just watch over her until I get back. Everything you need is in the baby bag. Be right back."

Ember already ran out the door. Skulker took a look at Lilly while she imitated him by crossing her arms and making a serious face. She giggled again. Skulker just smiled at her.


End file.
